The present invention relates generally to internal-combustion engines and, more particularly, to exhaust gas turbo chargers for motor vehicles.
It is known to mount an exhaust gas turbo charger at the exhaust manifold of an internal-combustion engine. However, this arrangement not only limits the freedom of design and structural configurations in the area of the exhaust manifold, but also makes it more difficult to remove waste materials from the lubricating oil medium of the exhaust gas turbo charger by, for example, defoaming and degasifying.
It is, therefore, and object of the present invention to provide an exhaust gas turbo charger which may be mounted to an internal-combustion engine in such a way that the engine space is efficiently utilized.
Another object is to provide an exhaust gas turbo charger wherein lubricating oil medium leaving the exhaust gas turbo charger may be easily returned to its original condition.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the provision of an exhaust gas turbo charger is provided for an internal-combustion engine which is mounted on a bracket connecting the internal-combustion engine to a motor vehicle body. The bracket includes a device therein for defoaming and degasifying the lubricating oil medium leaving the exhaust gas turbo charger. This turbo charger is supported on a knee-type extension of the bracket which includes a passageway therethrough to permit the lubricating oil medium to pass from the exhaust gas turbo charger into an interior chamber of the bracket. Passageways extend from this interior chamber to defoaming and degasifying devices to restore the lubricating oil medium to its original condition.
By this arrangement of the exhaust gas turbo charger according to the present invention, the available space within the engine space of a motor vehicle is more efficiently utilized. The function of the bracket supporting the internal-combustion engine is significantly expanded. This bracket maybe formed from a light-metal casting, and the chamber for receiving lubricating oil medium from the turbo charger may be integrally formed within the bracket without significant problems. The connections and passageways from the turbo charger through the knee-type extension and into the chamber to an oil return duct and a vent pipe are efficiently arranged so as to ensure a reliable waste removal performance and facilitate assembly in connection of the turbo charger to components of the internal-combustion engine, such as the oil pan and oil separator.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, an embodiment in accordance with the present invention.